Warriors: Seasons of Life: Book 2: Echoes of Past
by SpiritGirl183
Summary: Echopaw, a new MoonClan apprentice, has a legendary mentor, great friends, and loyal littermates; what could go wrong? According to StarClan, everything. Bloodstar is back, and as evil as ever as his scattered group of exiles hits hard on the Clans.
1. Alliances

**_Summary:_ Echopaw has a legendary mentor, great friends, and loyal littermates; what could go wrong? According to StarClan, _everything._ Bloodstar is back, and as evil as ever as his scattered group of exiles hits hard on the Clans. Can Echopaw and her littermates stand up to this evil, or will they perish in the fray?**

**Here are the alliances for the second story in the Season's Series! **

**I own all of the characters (except Tornear and Icewing; though here they have different descriptions than Erin Hunter's)**

_**alliances**_

_M O O N C L A N_

_LEADER _**Willowstar—**Brown she-cat with shining dark blue eyes (7 lives left)

_DEPUTY _**Tornear—**Black tom with amber eyes and a nick in his right ear; former loner, found and accepted by Foreststar(0 lives left)

_MEDICINE CAT _**Bluebird—**Gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly

_WARRIORS_ (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Crystalberry—**Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Barkpaw **

**Joyfeather—**Blue-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Icewing—**White she-cat with amber eyes and black ear tips **Apprentice: Windypaw**

**Poppyleaf—**Reddish she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Hornbelly—**Gray tom with green eyes and a white underbelly, brother of Bluebird **  
**

**Snowdove—**White she-cat with leafy green eyes**  
**

**Batscreech—**Brown tom with black paws and amber eyes **Apprentice: Yellowpaw **

**Foxwhisker—**Russet colored tom with yellow eyes and white paws

**Jackalfang—**Black tom with gold eyes and a brown tail-tip

**Yewtail—**She-cat with amber eyes and a yellowish pelt

**Featherfoot—**Silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes **Apprentice: Maplepaw **

**Dewfrost—**White she-cat with gray paws and indigo eyes

**Blackface—**White tom with a black face and paws

**Hawkeyes—**Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light yellow eyes **Apprentice: Echopaw **

**Smokeshadow—**Gray tom with dark amber eyes

**Flowerblossom—**Ginger and brown she-cat with green eyes and a reddish tail-tip

**Sky—**Brown and white tom with dark blue eyes, former loner

_APPRENTICES_ (kits over six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Yellowpaw—**Ginger she-cat with blue eyes; gentle and loyal

**Barkpaw—**Brown tom with dark green eyes; strong and kind

**Maplepaw—**Ginger she-cat with light green eyes; impatient and happy

**Windypaw—**White tom with yellow eyes; thoughtful and moody

**Echopaw—**Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes; easygoing and flexible in situations

_QUEENS_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Heronsong—**Gray and white with light blue eyes, expecting Smokeshadow's kits

**Suncloud—**Ginger with amber eyes and a black tail-tip (mother of Batscreech's kits, Sparrowkit (brown tom, amber eyes) and Minnowkit (silver she-cat, yellow eyes)

_ELDERS_ (former warriors or queens, now retired)

**Talonscar—**Brown tabby tom with blue eyes and scars along his pelt and ears

**Dragonblaze—**Black and white tom; deaf in left ear

**Kinkpelt—**Mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes; blind in one eye

_G H O S T C L A N_

_LEADER_ **Onestar—**Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and pale tabby stripes (5 lives left)

_DEPUTY_ **Whiteclaw****—**Ginger tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes **Apprentice: Beepaw  
**

_MEDICINE CAT_** Yellowfur—**Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_WARRIORS_ **Flashtail—**Yellowish she-cat with amber eyes and a brown tail **Apprentice: Brightpaw**

**Lonescar—**Black tabby tom with green eyes and a long scar going all around his muzzle

**Gorsefur—**Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Owlfeather and Ferntail

**Bramblethorn—**Black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes** Apprentice: Redpaw  
**

**Hisstail—**Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a black tail-tip, sister of Dappledpath

**Dappledpath—**Tortoiseshell she-cat with violet eyes and a black tail-tip, sister of Hisstail

**Cindermoon—**Gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a white face and paws, mother of Pinefoot

**Racebrook—**Bluish tom with blue eyes and a black belly

**Greenfeather—**Ginger tom with green eyes, father of Pinefoot

**Leaffrost—**Ginger and white she-cat with light green eyes, mother of Redpaw, Brightpaw, Dawnpaw, and Beepaw

**Owlfeather—**Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, brother of Ferntail

**Ferntail—**Brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and an extremely long tail, sister of Owlfeather

**Pinefoot—**Ginger tom with green eyes and white paws

_APPRENTICES_ **Redpaw—**Reddish tom with blue eyes, Jangor's son; arrogant and mischievous

**Dawnpaw—**Cream-colored she-cat with light green eyes, Jangor's daughter; soft and caring

**Brightpaw—**Silver and white she-cat with green eyes, Jangor's daughter; wild and troublesome

**Beepaw—**Black tom with yellow eyes, Jangor's son; confused and angry

_QUEENS_ **Ivypelt—**Tortoiseshell with green eyes and a white tail-tip (mother of Whiteclaw's kits, Leafkit(brown she-cat, green eyes), Gingerkit( ginger tom, blue eyes), and Skykit(blue-furred she-cat, green eyes)

**Cloudpelt—**Gray with light blue eyes and white paws (mother of Racebrook's kits, Berrykit(russet tom, green eyes), and Jaykit(gray she-cat with white underbelly, blue eyes)

_ELDERS_ **Quickclaw—**White tom with black stripes and one black ear

_M I S T C L A N_

_LEADER_** Waterstar****—**Muscular gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and a black tail (4 lives left)

_DEPUTY _**Crickettail****—**Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes, forbidden mother of Treefern; former loner

_MEDICINE CAT _**Leopardpelt—**She-cat with a strangely spotted coat like a leopard, yellow eyes** Apprentice: Swanheart **(white she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, daughter of Reedclaw)

_WARRIORS_ **Grassfern—**Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Crickettail **Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**Laurent—**Sooty-colored tom with amber eyes, former loner

**Juniperblossom—**Chatty russet-colored she-cat with gray eyes, sister of Skullfeather

**Violetflower—**Beautiful gray she-cat with indigo eyes, sister of Nightflower** Apprentice: Gorsepaw  
**

**Bluefrost—**Gray tom with blue eyes, father of Frostpaw and Tanglepaw(Tanglepaw, deceased) **Apprentice: Weedpaw  
**

**Valleyfoot—**Cream-colored tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Kestrelpaw **

**Skullfeather—**Light gray tom with unusual gray eyes and a white face, brother of Juniperblossom

**Sweepwhisker—**Cream tabby tom

**Rivermist—**Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Frostpaw and Tanglepaw **Apprentice: Tumblepaw  
**

**Frogfoot—**Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Speckleface—**Brown she-cat with white spots on her ears and face

**Riverfrost—**Gray tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly

_APPRENTICES_ **Weedpaw—**Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; loving and kind

**Frostpaw—**White tom with amber eyes; energetic and fun

**Gorsepaw—**Brown she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly; calm and collected

**Tumblepaw—**Large gray tom with green eyes; clumsy and slow, has a twisted front paw

**Kestrelpaw—**Sandy brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws; chatty and easily distracted

_QUEENS _**Nightflower—**Black with indigo eyes (mother of Riverfrost's kits, Squirrelkit(sandy colored she-cat, blue eyes), Tidekit (blue-furred she-cat with sea green eyes), and Stonekit (gray tom, yellow eyes)

_ELDERS_ **Reedclaw—**Dark gray tabby tom, retired early due to failing hearing

_E M B E R C L A N_

_LEADER_** Goldenstar—**Ginger tom with yellow eyes (1 life left; oldest leader)

_DEPUTY_ **Lionsong****—**Long-haired golden tom with yellow eyes** Apprentice: Treepaw  
**

_MEDICINE CAT_ ** Honeyspeckle—**Gray tabby she-cat with honey yellow eyes **Apprentice: Berrypool **(gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly)

_WARRIORS_ **Micahblaze—**Reddish tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes, sister of Emberfoot and Newspring

**Emberfoot—**White she-cat with ginger splotches, dark amber eyes, mother of Sneezenose and Brackenpelt, sister of Micahblaze and Newspring

**Sparrowbeak—**Brown tom with a reddish underbelly and yellow eyes **Apprentice: Snakepaw**

**Fogheart—**Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Lightfeather—**Cream-colored she-cat with dark blue eyes, sister of Skywing

**Mothpelt—**Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Sorrelpaw  
**

**Smallpebble—**Small gray tom with green eyes

**Newspring—**White she-cat with brown splotches, blue eyes, sister of Emberfoot and Micahblaze

**Brackenpelt—**Ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw  
**

**Sneezenose—**Ginger tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Lambpaw**

**Twoclaw—**Brown tom with one blue eye and one green eye

**Coppersong—**Copper-colored tom with yellow eyes; very soft-spoken **Apprentice: Cliffpaw  
**

**Hopewing—**Cream-colored she-cat with gray eyes and a white underbelly

_APPRENTICES_ **Sorrelpaw—**Brown and white she-cat with green eyes; enthusiastic and sweet

**Rosepaw—**Cream she-cat with a very pink nose, blue eyes; shallow but brave

**Snakepaw—**Light brown tabby tom with lime green eyes; cunning and clever

**Lambpaw—**Long-haired silver she-cat with yellow eyes; shy and reserved

**Cliffpaw—**Sandy brown tom with blue eyes and cream-colored paws; observational and quiet

**Treepaw—**Brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes; confident and fearless

**Wolfpaw—**Shaggy gray and white tom with yellow eyes; silent yet brave

_QUEENS_ **Skywing—**Cream-colored with light green eyes, sister of Lightfeather (mother of Coppersong's kits, Nightkit(black she-cat with icy blue eyes; blind) Briarkit (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes) and Stormkit (blue-furred tom with green eyes)

_ELDERS_ **Rockface—**Muscular gray tom with green eyes

**Scartalon—**Scarred brown tom with amber eyes

_C A T S O U T S I D E T H E C L A N S_

**Jangor—**Russet-colored tom with blue eyes and a scar in the middle of his forehead; exiled out of GhostClan; once follower of Bloodstar

**Quickstep—**Gray tabby tom with blue eyes; exiled out of MistClan and leader of the rogues

**Shadowtail—**White she-cat with an all black tail and yellow eyes; once follower of Bloodstar; exiled EmberClan member (deceased)

**Falconbeak—**Brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes; once follower of Bloodstar; exiled GhostClan member (deceased)

TRIBE OF MANY SEASONS

**Screech of Hunting Eagle (Screech)—**Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and sharp yellow eyes; leader of the Tribe of Many Seasons (deceased)

**Leaf that Blows on Wind (Leaf)—**Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes and white paws

**Branch of Fallen Oak (Branch)—**Brown tabby tom with light gray eyes and a white muzzle, next in line to become leader of the Tribe

**Cricket that Chirps at Dawn (Cricket)—**Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a black muzzle; supposed mother of Crickettail

**Leap of Rushing River (Leap)—**Brown she-cat with light blue eyes, mother of Echo

**Shimmer of Rolling Waves (Shimmer)—**Dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes, mother of Rain

**Chandra—**Black she-cat with ice blue eyes and a ticked tabby pelt; holds a special power of which she was exiled because of; lives on the streets in a faraway land known as Big Twolegplace

**Rain that Ripples Pool (Rain)—**Handsome dark gray tom with green eyes

**Echo of Distant Wind (Echo)—**Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (deceased)

**Twilight of Hidden Valley (Twilight)—**Black she-cat with green eyes; brought cats of her Tribe to the trade (deceased)

**Whisper of Shallow Creek (Whisper)—**White she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail-tip

**There it is! First chapter comin' up. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, open! Please R&R! Ti amo, fan! (I love you, fans! in Italian. :-))**

**Chapter 1**

_Echopaw yawned, shaking off _the last scraps of moss from her pelt_._ Maplepaw tugged at her scruff, trying to bring her outside.

"Come _on _Echopaw! We don't want to miss our first patrol!"Maplepaw squeaked as Echopaw was tugged into daylight. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the harsh light of the morning.

"Keep your fur on, I'm coming!" Echopaw called to her sister as Maplepaw's ginger pelt disappeared in the warrior's den. Echopaw guessed that she was looking for their mentors, Hawkeyes and Featherfoot. She stretched her cramped muscles in the Greenleaf sun, her excitement for her first patrol building. Just yesterday, Maplepaw, Echopaw, and Windypaw were made apprentices; it had been raining, so their new mentors couldn't take them out to see the territory. But today the sky was a deep blue and cloudless, and Echopaw was soon clawing the ground with excitement and impatience as her mentor trotted up to her, Maplepaw dancing behind.

"You seem excited," Hawkeyes mewed cheerily, glad that she was a mentor at last. She padded toward the tunnel entrance. "Shall we go?"

Echopaw and Maplepaw nodded eagerly, and Featherfoot chuckled as they leapt after Hawkeyes.

Echopaw ran through the forest, her gray tabby pelt blending with the green forest around her. She stopped abruptly as Hawkeyes motioned to slow.

Around them, dappled sunlight shone on the leafy ground, peeking through the dense undergrowth above. A large, mossy tree stump stood off to the side, and dark pines cast shadows on the other side of an old, unused Thunderpath.

"This,"mewed Featherfoot, "Is the border that separates us from GhostClan. They live somewhere among those pines, but are very protective and loathe trespassers." Maplepaw shivered, and Echopaw imagined a tall, mean, GhostClan cat, with glittery eyes and an evil smile. This scent was very sour, and had a hint of pine needles and frog.

Echopaw looked to her mentor, whose gaze was distant as she stared across the border.

_Is that longing in her eyes? _Echopaw thought, but before she could ask about it Hawkeyes flicked her tail in signal to move on. Featherfoot let Maplepaw mark the border, and promised Echopaw she could mark the next.

Their mentors led the apprentices all the way to the edge of a giant Twoleg nest, and a small stream that glittered in the morning light. Tiny flashes of silver indicated that there were a lot of fish, and stepping-stones scattered across the surface made a pathway into a marshy area.

"This is the border MoonClan shares with MistClan,"Hawkeyes mewed, pointing with the tip of her tail at the stream, which Echopaw guessed was the border.

"This same stream is where MistClan fishes for food." Featherfoot mewed, and Echopaw hissed in disgust.

"Who would want to eat those slimy things?"Echopaw mewed, wrinkling her nose. Maplepaw nodded in agreement.

"Apparently MistClan," Hawkeyes uttered sharply, and she stepped aside to let Echopaw mark the border. Echopaw glanced at her mentor, shrugged, and marked her scent near a clump of reeds at the edge. The MistClan scent was slightly fishy, but smelled of water and other cats.

As they passed the Twoleg nest and headed into the trees, Echopaw saw Maplepaw shiver at the sight of the looming walls.

"Pretty creepy place, huh? It makes my pelt crawl."Maplepaw whispered to her sister. Echopaw nodded, puzzled at her sister's fear. She was actually quite fascinated at the sight of the Twoleg nest shadows and what they might contain.

They continued through the forest, Featherfoot and Hawkeyes talking about all of the different plants, animal scents, and borders until they finally reached the edge of the forest.

Echopaw's eyes widened. In front of her stretched an open moor, its rolling hills never ending until they reached the mountain range far beyond.

"Is this the EmberClan border?" Maplepaw mewed, speaking Echopaw's own thoughts.

Hawkeyes nodded. "Yes. The border here is simple to remember: the border is right where our forest ends."

Echopaw nodded, drinking in the new scent. It had a slight sourness to it, but also smelled of the wind and rabbits. She also smelled the faint odor of the mountains on the stiff breezes of the moor.

"Those mountains are where Hawkeyes was taken when she was captured by Bloodstar," Featherfoot mewed, and Hawkeyes turned away from the view. "She escaped from there at the beginning of leaf-bare, and traveled through the mountains with the loner Sky and her littermates."

Maplepaw's eyes widened. "Really? I thought those were just stories."

Echopaw shook her head. "It happened before we were born. So did the final battle with Bloodstar—right?"

Hawkeyes nodded. "Yes. It's true. Now, let's go back to camp." She marked the border, and the patrol headed back home.

Echopaw's stomach growled. Her excitement from the morning's patrol had faded, and hunger had replaced it instead. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile, selected a vole, and went to eat beside her brother and Yellowpaw near the nursery. Sparrowkit and Minnowkit were playing nearby, Sparrowkit tackling his sister down on the ground.

She settled down to eat next to Windypaw, meowing a greeting. "Hello. How was your first patrol?"Echopaw mewed casually, taking a bite into the vole.

Windypaw shrugged. "All right, I guess. We met another patrol at the MistClan border, and I met another apprentice named Weedpaw. She's a little older than us, but nice anyhow." Yellowpaw slit her eyes at the mention of another Clan, but Echopaw listened intently.

"Did they attack you?"Echopaw asked.

"No, but Jackalfang almost tackled Weedpaw's mentor when he muttered something bad about the forest."

Yellowpaw's eyes widened, but before Windypaw could continue, Crystalberry and Icewing approached them.

"Are you done eating, apprentices?"Icewing mewed, eyeing Echopaw's half-eaten vole. Echopaw nodded.

"Good. Then you can clear out the nursery's bedding, while Yellowpaw can fetch some fresh moss." Yellowpaw moaned, but Echopaw didn't mind. She liked visiting Heronsong and Suncloud in the nursery. She also loved the smell of milk and fresh moss.

She padded toward the nursery, parting the thorns in front so she could enter. Heronsong lay in one corner of the den, her belly heavy with Smokeshadow's kits. Echopaw mewed a quiet greeting, trying not to disturb her.

"Greetings,"Heronsong mewed as Echopaw started sniffing her bedding.

"Good afternoon," Echopaw replied politely, carefully taking out the bedding. "Your kits will be born soon." She remarked.

"Yes. Smokeshadow and I are very lucky to be blessed with new life." Echopaw nodded as Yellowpaw came in with new moss.

"I brought the moss for you, Heronsong." Yellowpaw mewed, placing it down carefully. Heronsong nodded thanks, and the two apprentices left.

As Echopaw entered the clearing, Windypaw was following his mentor into the forest for some hunting training. Echopaw was reminded that she still needed to be taught how to hunt, and turned around to look for Hawkeyes. Instead of being in her usual spot, Echopaw saw Hawkeyes sneaking along the walls of the camp; as she watched, Hawkeyes seemed to disappear through a secret tunnel. Curious, Echopaw followed, finding an entrance through a wall of ferns behind the dirtplace tunnel.

Echopaw raced silently through the forest, trying to catch up with her mentor as she padded to the old Thunderpath—and the GhostCan border.

_What is she _doing_?_

Finally, Echopaw skidded to a halt as her mentor stopped at the edge of the Thunderpath. She hid in a holly bush, feeling the thorns scratch her pelt; but Echopaw kept her jaws shut and watched as Hawkeyes trotted into the center of the Thunderpath.

Quickly, another cat came from the shadows, but from the other side of the GhostClan border; his pelt was brown with tabby stripes, and Echopaw saw that his yellow eyes softened at the sight of Hawkeyes.

Echopaw strained her ears to listen as Hawkeyes began to speak. "Owlfeather! It's good to see you!" she mewed, and Echopaw stifled a gasp as Owlfeather nuzzled Hawkeyes affectionately.

"You too. How's the Clan?" Owlfeather asked, breaking away. "Did those kits become apprentices?"

Hawkeyes nodded. "Echopaw became my apprentice. She's got a good spirit, but I sense something more within her." Owlfeather's warm gaze became serious as Hawkeyes whispered something in his ear. Echopaw stretched her neck farther, but could no longer hear her mentor's words.

"I see." Owlfeather mewed. He sighed and licked her ear. "I don't know what to do, Hawkeyes. We have to stop this; it's wrong."

"Bu we _must _be together." Hawkeyes pleaded, and Owlfeather nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I know. Why don't we discuss it at the next Gathering, though? Cats are starting to wonder where I am at these times." Owlfeather mewed, and Hawkeyes nuzzled him, but then mewed a goodbye.

Echopaw's eyes were wide as Hawkeyes approached her hiding spot. She darted out of the bush, rushing at top speed through the forest, her thoughts whirling along with her heartbeat.

_Great StarClan! Hawkeyes—my mentor—breaking the warrior code! I have to tell someone, but if I do…oh, dear! _Echopaw's thoughts came fast, and she burst through the dirtplace tunnel, startling Sparrowkit as he batted a moth with one brown paw. Echopaw's amber eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, but she had to act normal or people would be suspicious. She forced a smile at Smokeshadow and Foxwhisker, who moved out of her way as she panted into the clearing.

"Echopaw? You look like you've seen Bloodstar in person! Are you all right?" Foxwhisker asked as Echopaw panted to a stop beside them, looking around her anxiously.

"I-I-It's nothing. Just—something—not important." Echopaw stuttered, and shook her head, trying to clear her muddled thoughts. She knew that this secret was too important to share with anyone—especially a chatterbox like Foxwhisker.

"Are you sure? You don't have to be afraid to talk to us." Smokeshadow mewed, and Echopaw was tempted to tell him; he was Hawkeyes's brother, after all.

But she shook her head anyway. "N-No; nothing's wrong. It's just—some bad prey o-or something." Foxwhisker looked at her with a confused expression, but shrugged and continued talking to Smokeshadow.

Echopaw sighed with relief. She hoped the secret didn't have to be held long; she'd never want to betray her own mentor by telling of her secret love, but she wouldn't want to lie to her Clan and ignore the problem altogether.

Another thing that Hawkeyes had mewed to Owlfeather gave Echopaw chills; what did she mean, she sensed something within her? And what had she whispered in Owlfeather's ear? So many questions that rose from one overheard, forbidden conversation.

Echopaw padded wearily into the apprentice's den, curling up to sleep next to Barkpaw, who was snoring softly in his nest. Even if it was barely past sunhigh, Echopaw was overwhelmed by exhaustion of the patrol and the recent information she witnessed.

"I just wish it would all stop, and that I never followed her," Echopaw whispered, voice as soft as her name. She shuddered, feeling empty with shock, and settled into a fitful sleep.

**There you go! Second chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Windypaw stumbled, wincing_ as his mentor leaped off and sat with her tail wrapped around her paws.

"Come on, Windypaw. One more time, and then we can learn to hunt with your sisters." Icewing urged, and with a steady breath to calm his growing frustration, Windypaw leapt, bowling Icewing onto her back. She tried to roll away from the constant bat of his sheathed paws, but Windypaw held her firm, not even letting her wiggle.

She finally broke away, but Windypaw was on top of her again in a flash, scoring her black tipped ears with his paws. He danced around her a moment, looking for a way in, when suddenly Icewing's ear pricked up and she let out a hiss. Windypaw smelled something too, something foul and unfamiliar.

"What, Icewing?" he whispered, yellow eyes scanning the bushes. Suddenly, Icewing began to glow with an eerie blue light, and her amber eyes turned blue and thoughtless. She unsheathed her claws and sprung on a surprised Windypaw, who ducked out of the way just in time. He hissed in fear and anger, and unsheathed his sharp claws as well.

"Icewing! What's the matter with you? It's me, Windypaw!" Windypaw pleaded, but she growled and leapt at him again. He dodged, but then stopped as she began to speak.

"The Great One lives!" she exclaimed, and Windypaw cringed; her voice sounded like cracking ice, with a rasp that made his pelt crawl.

"W-What Great One? Icewing, come back!"

Suddenly, the blue glow on her pelt and eyes faded, leaving Icewing staggering to a halt, her claws sheathed once more.

"What—happened? Did you—" Icewing stuttered faintly, and Windypaw shook his head, relieved that his mentor was free from the awful spell.

"Y-You attacked me, and not just training." Windypaw mewed in a sobbing voice. "I—I didn't know what to do. I just—" he broke off, a shuddering sigh escaping his chest. Icewing padded over to try and comfort him, but he tore away, leaving Icewing hanging.

After a long pause, Icewing mewed, "Come on. Let's go home for today." Windypaw nodded curtly.

"Will you promise to get looked at by Bluebird before you go?" Windypaw mewed, and Icewing nodded.

"I will."

"Thank you."

Then, they padded back toward the camp, an anxious silence between them.

Windypaw didn't think he'd be bragging about this story to the others.

As Windypaw entered the camp, he saw Echopaw emerging from the dirtplace tunnel, looking worried and shocked about something. She had set a brisk pace, but then ran into Foxwhisker and Smokeshadow, who were talking together nearby.

"Echopaw? You look like you've seen Bloodstar in person! Are you all right?"

Foxwhisker mewed, and Windypaw saw Echopaw stutter an answer too quietly to hear.

"Are you sure? You don't have to be afraid to talk to us." Smokeshadow replied to the hidden answer.

"—some bad prey." Echopaw mewed, and Windypaw was able to catch the strain in her voice. Behind her, Hawkeyes entered the clearing from the dirtplace tunnel, looking satisfied and with a slight longing in her eyes.

_What? Does Hawkeyes _love _the dirtplace tunnel? _Windypaw thought, and he chuckled at the idea. _Maybe there's something more that I'm not seeing._ He started padding toward the dirtplace tunnel, but Bluebird stopped him in his tracks.

"Good afternoon, Bluebird," Windypaw mewed impatiently. "What's up?"

"Come with me." Bluebird mewed tersely, and Windypaw shrugged and followed her to the medicine cat's den.

Windypaw entered the herb-smelling den, feeling refreshed in their strong scent. Icewing lie in a nest not too far away, sound asleep with her tail over her nose.

"Tell me what happened." Bluebird mewed, and Windypaw gulped before answering, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat at the sight of Icewing.

"She started to hiss when she heard something in the bushes, then she started attacking me with unsheathed claws." Bluebird listened carefully. Windypaw continued, "She also mewed something. 'The Great One lives!' her voice was raspy and cold. Do you have any idea what that might mean?"

Bluebird's kind gaze turned serious. "Did she change her appearance in any way you could see?"

Windypaw thought a moment. "She had a strange blue aura around her, and her eyes turned from amber, to blue." Bluebird's eyes widened.

She shook her head, almost in denial of her own thoughts. "It can't be true! He disappeared six moons ago! No one's heard him since the prophecy." Windypaw's ears pricked at the mention of a past prophecy. _What is she talking about? Who's 'he'???_

Bluebird paced the small den, stopped, then sighed and decided to tell the apprentice what she was talking about. "A rogue cat, an exile from GhostClan, was the right hand cat to Bloodstar. He had a—power, that is easily described as mind control." Windypaw shivered, and Bluebird lowered her voice to a whisper. "No one, not one cat has seen him since the battle and Bloodstar's death. Some say he still lurks the forest, hungry for revenge." Windypaw gulped.

One thought still puzzled him. "But, why would he control Icewing—to attack me?" Bluebird shook her head.

"I don't know. But you shouldn't be frightened; I just think he wanted to pass the message…which is another troubling subject." She stood and paced once more, but before she could answer Icewing stirred in the corner, a huge yawn erupting on her lips.

"Good afternoon, sleepy-head," Bluebird mewed with false cheer, "Feeling better? Less dizzy?"

"Yep," Icewing nodded, "Refreshed. I think I'll bring Windypaw hunting." Windypaw winced, no longer happy to spend time with Icewing.

Bluebird noticed this, and insisted, "No. You should stay in camp. You are still _very_ weak from that—that fall." Windypaw was informed by Bluebird ahead of time that she had told Icewing she hit her head on a rock during training, which was why she was acting so funny and attacking him.

Icewing nodded slowly. "Alright. I guess you know best. Can I go outside to get some air?"

"Of course." Bluebird mewed, and scooted her out.

Windypaw stayed a bit longer, watching Bluebird once more start to pace the den. "So, come to any conclusions?" Windypaw meowed carefully.

Bluebird stopped. "The Great One could mean either Jangor or Bloodstar. But how could Bloodstar be alive again? Jangor would be more likely, but he was never referred to as 'the Great One' before. Unless…"Bluebird trailed off, and Windypaw left silently as she sat in the corner to think.

Windypaw returned to the apprentice's den late, after going on a hunting patrol with Maplepaw, Batscreech, and Crystalberry. He had caught two voles and a mouse, and Batscreech remarked that he was learning fast.

But Windypaw felt far from the feeling of pride. He was scared and confused about what happened to Icewing and Bluebird's chilling words on the encounter didn't make him feel any better. He curled in to sleep next to Echopaw, who was shifting uncomfortably in her nest; Windypaw had seen her walk into the apprentice's den awhile after sunhigh, but it seemed as if she had never fallen asleep.

Windypaw shrugged. Perhaps it had something to do with what she saw this afternoon. He shifted in his nest, trying to forget his own worries.

_I wish I could be like Maplepaw. She's always carefree, like she never has _any _problems!_ Windypaw fell asleep with these thoughts in his head.

Windypaw opened his eyes to find himself in a forest much like his own, but darker and with a sinister purpose. As he padded on carefully, distant screeches broke the dead silence, sending chills down Windypaw's spine. But still his paws pulled him forward, somehow searching for something. A clearing ahead caught his attention, and he sped up as the clearing came nearer. When he reached it, a lone cat sat in the center, his blood red eyes open and dangerous. He flicked his dark tabby tail across the brown and dry ground, staring at Windypaw with false sympathy.

"Why, what a pleasant surprise. If it isn't the infamous Windypaw." His voice was sharp and cold, and Windypaw took a step back into the forest. But somehow the forest around him had disappeared, and only the never-ending clearing was in front and back of him.

"Who are you? What do you want?"Windypaw demanded, shielding his fear with anger. " Where are we?"

The cat chuckled, a hollow sound that echoed around the empty space. He began to circle Windypaw. "We are in the dark forest; a place where all of the bad kitties go to be punished for eternity. They wander the forest, never to eat, drink, or meet another cat again." Windypaw held in a shiver.

"What about the other questions?"Windypaw mewed. He stepped forward, out of the cat's circle. He glanced around, unsure where he should run if the cat decided to strike.

"Not important. What is important is the matter of what you saw today, yes?" The tabby mewed, and Windypaw was chilled by the certainty in his icy voice.

"That's right. It was me who took your precious mentor, me who made you sob. I am the very image of your fears, forever living, even in the stars." Bloodstar leaped at Windypaw, and Windypaw was thrown into darkness.

Windypaw started, the darkness giving way to the light that seeped into the half-empty apprentice's den. He caught his breath; it seemed as if the crimson eyes were still watching in the waking world.

"What a dream," Windypaw muttered to himself, and Barkpaw stirred beside him, dark green eyes half-open.

Barkpaw yawned and greeted him. "Morning, Windypaw. Have good dreams?" Windypaw nodded absently, and he walked outside, leaving Barkpaw alone.

He scanned the clearing for one of his sister's mentors; either Featherfoot or Hawkeyes; then remembered his interrupted expedition to the dirtplace tunnel.

Windypaw waited until it was empty, and made sure no cats were around. He carefully entered, looking excitedly for anything out of the ordinary. He wrinkled his nose, smelling the foulness of the dirtplace, but it was soon forgotten when a small passageway in the corner came to his attention.

He crawled into it, wincing as thorns scraped his pelt on either side. White clumps of fur stuck to the thorns, but Windypaw made it through. He was standing in the forest, the scent of GhostClan in the air. Surprise flashed across his face.

_Why would Hawkeyes want to end up so close to here? _Windypaw thought. He followed a recent scent trail left by Hawkeyes, and was surprised to find Echopaw's scent mingled with her mentor's as well. _Maybe private training?_

The trail ended at the old Thunderpath, and Windypaw could see that a GhostClan cat had come to the center—exactly where Hawkeyes's trail ended.

He went back to camp, muttering. "Hawkeyes. Why would you wander away? Who was that GhostClan cat?"

"Talking to yourself, Windypaw? Got something on your mind?" Windypaw whirled around to see Tornear padding toward him, a recent patrol behind him.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so." Windypaw mewed absently. Tornear tilted his head.

"Well, if you're restless, would you like to go hunting with Yellowpaw?" Tornear mewed, and Windypaw nodded. He followed him over to the entrance, where Yellowpaw was waiting with her mentor, Batscreech. Featherfoot and Hornbelly joined them as well, and together the patrol headed out.

Windypaw padded next to Yellowpaw, feeling the fresh air and the cool grass under his paws. He opened his jaws to taste the air, and tasted the tang of squirrel on the roof of his mouth. He followed the scent across to an old oak tree, where he saw a squirrel nibbling on an acorn. He lashed his tail and slit his eyes in concentration; he dropped into the hunter's crouch, preparing to jump on his prey. Once the squirrel's back was turned, he pounced; the squirrel struggled under him, but Windypaw dispatched it with a swift bit to its neck.

"Gotcha." Windypaw growled triumphantly, and he buried it under a holly bush. A hollow chuckle from the shadows made him jump, and suddenly he was staring into the crimson eyes from his dream.

"You again," Windypaw hissed, "What do you want?"

The voice chuckled again, but his body remained in the shadows. "I'm here to make you great; powerful, with enough strength to power ahead in the ranks of your Clan."

Windypaw's voice shook. "What makes you think I can't do that on my own? Besides, why would I accept help from a dead murderer?"

the dark tabby hissed, and Windypaw took a step backward; but the cat remained in the shadows, his eyes slit. "Fine, do not accept my help. But know this; danger lurks in every shadow, and any ambition can take you far." Windypaw's yellow eyes widened, and the tabby's crimson eyes closed. Windypaw breathed a sigh of relief.

Windypaw shuddered. _This is getting serious. Should I tell someone?_

He stretched his tense muscles, and then continued his hunt as if nothing had happened. A mouse practically scurried across his paws, and he caught it quickly along with a vole he discovered inside a bush.

Windypaw cautiously crept back into the clearing where his squirrel was buried, and padded back into the forest toward the gathering patrol before he could think of his encounter with Bloodstar.

Yellowpaw padded next to him on the way back to camp, two mice dangling from her mouth. She mewed quietly around her prey, " Are you alright, Windypaw? You seem…distant."

Windypaw shook his head absently. " I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff, lately. I still can't believe I'm an apprentice now!"Windypaw mewed with false cheer, and Yellowpaw smiled and shrugged.

Windypaw entered the camp; to his right, Sparrowkit was complaining to Suncloud that Minnowkit bit his tail near the nursery, while Bluebird was carrying herbs to the elder's hollow at the edge of the clearing. Foxwhisker was yawning as he came out of the warrior's den at the left of the Moonrock, and Barkpaw was exiting the dirtplace tunnel next to the elder's den. Echopaw and Maplepaw were having a heated argument at the front of the apprentice's den on the other side of the medicine den; the lichen above the leader's nest was lush and green at this time of the season, and the air was crisp and fresh.

As Windypaw approached the apprentice's den, the sound of their argument reached his ears.

" No, being better at defense is more important; how good your defense is depends on whether you survive in battle or not!" Maplepaw snarled, and Echopaw bristled.

"But your fighting moves determine how GOOD a warrior you are! Only a mouse-brain would think to only learn how to defend, Maplepaw!" Echopaw retorted, and Windypaw sighed. The sisters would often fight whenever the other was stressed or scared; it looked like Echopaw was the one to start the fight. Windypaw noticed that she was shaking, and her eyes looked fearful.

"All right, you two. What's the matter?" Tornear's voice sounded sharp behind Windypaw, and he stepped out of the way so Tornear could see the apprentices.

"Echopaw called me a mouse-brain just because I didn't say that offensive moves were best!" Maplepaw whined, and Echopaw rolled her eyes.

"But defense moves aren't the best, either. YOU yelled at ME for not saying that they were!" Echopaw hissed; Maplepaw bristled, and the two she-cats snarled and spat at each other.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you two kits? You're apprentices for StarClan's sake; and BOTH skills you need to be a loyal warrior." Tornear growled, and the she-cats forced their fur to lie flat again. "Now, you two apologize."

Echopaw hung her head. Shuffling her paws, she mumbled, "Sorry for calling you a mouse-brain, Maplepaw. I've just been—stressed, you know?"

Maplepaw's brown eyes softened. "It's okay. And I'm sorry for shouting at you." The she-cats forgiveness seemed to satisfy Tornear, and he nodded and left.

Windypaw approached Echopaw once Maplepaw was out of earshot. "What's the matter, Echopaw?" Windypaw's yellow gaze made his sister turn away.

Echopaw sighed, opened her mouth, but then closed it again. "It's just…"

A yowl from Willowstar interrupted her sentence, and the Clan gathered below the Moonrock for a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Moonrock for a Clan meeting." Willowstar mewed, and the Clan quieted around her.

A feeling of dread crept into the center of Windypaw's belly. _Was she going to talk about his encounter with Icewing?_

"I have received some grave news," mewed Willowstar; she slit her eyes. "A lone group of rogues has entered the Clans' territories, and a report from Waterstar informed me that they were stealing prey and injuring cats that dare stand up to them." A gasp rippled through the Clan, and silent murmurs whispered in Windypaw's ears.

"What does she mean?"

"Why is this happening?"

"Not again!"

Willowstar yowled to silence her Clan. "They have not been identified as Bloodstar's rogues, or just simply a loner group passing through."

"If they're _killing _cats, doesn't that mean that they are DEFINITLY Bloodstar's rogues?" Foxwhisker interrupted, and Willowstar gave the group a stern look as the talk went around the Clan.

"Now," Willowstar mewed, shushing the crowd, "Injuring cats doesn't mean they're _his _rogues; besides, Waterstar just heard that rumor from _GhostClan,_ a completely different matter altogether."

Windypaw and Echopaw sneaked at glance to Hawkeyes, who had a guilty and uncomfortable expression on her face.

"In other news, Onestar and Whiteclaw have warned me that if we do not share our territory, there will only be three Clans; and they're not the ones that would go." Windypaw gulped. "Any warrior who has information on either matter should report to me or Bluebird immediately." Willowstar gracefully hopped off of the Moonrock, and started talking to Tornear about the patrols.

A harsh cough from Kinkpelt alerted Bluebird from across the clearing. Windypaw glanced at the elder's den and saw that Dragonblaze and Talonscar had to hold Kinkpelt up in her fits of coughing.

"Kinkpelt's not doing so well," Maplepaw whispered next to Windypaw, "She's been around a long time; eight seasons! I hope she's alright."

Windypaw nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and selected a plump blackbird. He gulped it down hungrily, feeling his suppressed hunger return with a pang. Yellowpaw came to join him, and Sparrowkit sneaked over to watch them eat in awe.

When Windypaw was finished, Sparrowkit squealed, "Wow! I hope I can catch prey that big; then I can feed ALL of the warriors!" Sparrowkit's brown pelt fluffed up proudly, and Windypaw gave a small smile. Despite the day's worry, this kit could still find time to boast.

" Sparrowkit! Come _on, _this time you're the GhostClan raider and I'm Willowstar." Minnowkit squeaked, and she bowled over her brother. Sparrowkit bit her tail softly, and the two left giggling to their game.

Windypaw remembered when he was a mischievous kit, playing games with his sisters but two sunrises ago. He remembered a time when he had bitten Maplepaw on the ear, and he had gotten in trouble from his mother Dewfrost.

It seemed so long ago, when he had only just become an apprentice.

" Windypaw," Yellowpaw mewed, and Windypaw looked up. " W-Would you like to…" she trailed off.

"To…what?" Windypaw mewed slowly.

"I was wondering if you would like to—"

"Hey Windypaw! Battle training with Echopaw." Icewing called across the clearing. Windypaw shuddered, but followed his mentor out before Yellowpaw could finish. Dissapointed, Yellowpaw padded toward the waiting hunting patrol.

Echopaw was already in the training hollow with Hawkeyes, her paws dancing across the sandy floor as if she were a bird. Hawkeyes was moving in and out, swiping a paw at Echopaw tauntingly; Echopaw yowled and struck Hawkeyes's front paws, sending her mentor off-balance. Echopaw sprung onto her back while Hawkeyes was unstable, and Hawkeyes slumped to the ground, breathless and defeated.

Windypaw meowed a greeting to Echopaw, and Icewing went to stand beside Hawkeyes. "All right, you two. Now stand back and try this move." Icewing and Hawkeyes began to circle each other; Icewing leapt into the air, and as Hawkeyes turned around, Icewing pummeled her in the stomach. Her claws were sheathed, so Hawkeyes didn't get hurt.

Windypaw and Echopaw took their places when the move was finished, and Windypaw took Hawkeyes's stance for the first time.

Windypaw crouched down, preparing for Echopaw to leap, when the sound of yowling cats filled the clearing.

Icewing's ears pricked, and her nose crinkled into a snarl. "GhostClan are invading!" immediately, the four cats ran back to the camp, where havoc struck in a wave of a battle patrol.

Windypaw hissed as a GhostClan apprentice raked his pelt with sharp claws, and he whirled around to his attacker.

A jet-black tom with yellow eyes stood before him, an angry snarl on his lips.

Windypaw crouched and leapt as Icewing had shown him, and the second the GhostClan cat looked around Windypaw scrabbled at his belly. The black cat shrieked and flailed his paws, wildly fighting the MoonClan apprentice.

Windypaw noticed this and took aim for another blow, when a yowl from across the clearing alerted his attention; the black cat slunk away, back to his group.

"What is the meaning of this, Onestar?" Willowstar screamed with rage. Onestar only curled her tail around her paws.

"This is what you get for not giving us what we rightly deserve; respect, and territory." Onestar retorted, and the GhostClan cats around her meowed their agreement. Windypaw realized that Owlfeather wasn't among them.

"Couldn't you have at _least _waited for a response until the Gathering?" an exasperated Willowstar meowed, her tail lashing. "There was no need for this unnecessary bloodshed!"

Windypaw looked around at the cats in the clearing, and noticed that mostly all of the warriors had fought and were bloodstained and tired.

"Silence! I sense something more underneath this raid." The sound of Bluebird's voice rang clear across the clearing, and Windypaw saw her emerge from the nursery.

"Onestar, you were tricked into this, weren't you?"

Gasps echoed around the clearing, the cats from both Clans murmuring in surprise. Windypaw couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Suddenly, a ginger tom came to stand beside the GhostClan leader. " Nonsense! Our leader made her own choice in raiding here!" the tom's deep voice boomed around the hollow.

"You are correct, Whiteclaw. But it seems as if Jangor's coming here might be for reasons such as this." Onestar murmured. At the sound of the exiled warrior's name, all cats bristled, and Hawkeyes let out a snarl.

"You let that fox-heart enter your Clan?" Smokeshadow exclaimed at the nursery entrance. "He was the main follower of—of—Bloodstar!"

Windypaw couldn't believe his ears. _Come to think of it, Jangor would hold many grudges against MoonClan._

Onestar swallowed. "Whiteclaw, I order you to lead the Clan back over to our territory; I must take a walk." She mewed softly, and Whiteclaw lead the patrol grudgingly out of his enemy's camp.

The black apprentice spat at Windypaw. "This isn't over."

"I guess not." Windypaw replied sourly. Echopaw and Maplepaw raced across the clearing toward him, and the GhostClan cat hissed and left.

Maplepaw sat down next to him, breathless from the run. "Wow. A real GhostClan raid! But, what was Bluebird talking about?"

Windypaw shook his head. "I don't know," he lied, "But it's probably something in the past."

Echopaw just stared into the distance.

**Please review! Chapter 3 up.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I was busy with TONS of schoolwork...yuck. Anyways, here it is!!!!**

**Enjoy, my good people of the Internet.  
**

**Chapter 3**

_ Echopaw squirmed into the bushes_, watching a brown she-cat pacing the clearing in front of her. The dark woods around her loomed in a tangle of underbrush; she shivered as a smooth, cold wind swept across her pelt.

The cat stopped pacing when a sleek black she-cat entered the clearing, her green eyes glittering.

The black she-cat sat down, curling her tail neatly around her paws. "I believe it's about time you came out of hiding, Echo of Distant Wind." She mewed, and Echopaw dropped her gaze as she came into the clearing. The she-cat and the brown queen were both looking at her with scornful expressions, but the queen's eyes were gentle.

"I am sorry, Leap of Rushing River," Echopaw heard herself say, and she realized that she had no control of her words and actions.

_What kind of dream is this?_

The black she-cat nodded in approval. "Good. At least she is disciplined. She will make a fine addition; shall we begin the trade?" she mewed, and Leap nodded wistfully; in her head, Echopaw realized that this must be her mother, and she found herself burying her muzzle into the warm brown fur.

Leap made a sad purr, but then mewed a quick goodbye to the black she-cat and left. Echopaw turned against her will to follow her mother, but the black she-cat laid her tail gently on her shoulder and tugged her in the opposite direction.

As they padded through the forest, Echopaw found herself saying, "Twilight," she mewed, "Will the trading place be far?" a hollow snort came from the she-cat.

"Far? What does it matter if we're going somewhere new? Why, you should be filled with excitement, Echo."

But for some reason, Echopaw wasn't excited at all; in fact, she felt a strange feeling inside of her that meant trouble was on the way. It seemed that the very air was charged with some unknown danger.

Besides, what was the trade?

Twilight came to a stop beside a black Thunderpath that glowed in the half-moon light all the way across the river through the territory; Echopaw realized with a jolt that it was the same Thunderpath that bordered MoonClan territory from GhostClan territory.

"We cross here," Twilight murmured, and she started to cross. A light ahead made Echopaw freeze and flick her ears, and in a flash of shrieking light and sound a monster grew on the horizon and crashed into Twilight, who now lay motionless on the road.

"Twilight!" Echopaw cried and she raced toward her fallen escort. Twilight's black pelt was stained with blood, and her neck was sticking out at a weird angle; a trickle of blood ran down from her mouth, and her green eyes were dim and glassy.

Echopaw was stunned into silence, not comprehending that this strange new cat was dead in an instant. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes across the Thunderpath and a black tom with amber eyes emerged; behind him was a cream-colored she-cat with green eyes and strangely white paws.

The tom's eyes widened at the sight of Twilight's body, and the she-cat behind him bowed her head. "I am sorry." The tom mewed quietly; Echopaw heard a hint of a familiar accent in his voice. He turned his head to the stars. "Tonight, Twilight of Hidden Valley is welcomed into the Tribe of Running Stars. May her spirit prosper." All three cats bowed their heads, and the she-cat helped Echopaw haul Twilight into the pines.

The cats seemed small, only about a moon older than her, and after a moment of silence they announced their names.

"My name is Thorn that Pricks Paws," mewed the tom, "And this is Leaf that Blows on Wind." Echopaw had trouble remembering her name, so she just mewed to call her Echo.

"Welcome to the trade then, Echo." Thorn meowed warmly, and the way he smiled and the way he spoke made Echopaw realize who he was.

Echopaw opened her eyes, relieved to see the roof of the apprentice's den above her. The shock of last night's dream clung to her pelt like a stubborn burr, and it was still vivid in her mind when a cat popped his head inside the den.

"Oh, you're awake already," Barkpaw mewed; Echopaw stared at him blankly. "Tornear has called all of the apprentices; we're just waiting for you." He pulled his head out, leaving Echopaw alone.

Echopaw soon emerged from the apprentice's den and saw that all of the apprentices were gathered around Tornear who was standing not too far from the fern entrance of the camp. She quickly joined the group, standing next to Windypaw and Yellowpaw.

"Right, we're all here. I have received permission from Willowstar that allows me to try something new within the Clan—it can possibly increase our battle strategies and defense strategies if this goes far."

"Well, What is it?" Windypaw mewed grumpily; Tornear gave him a small smile.

"Follow me." Echopaw shrugged as she followed him out of the camp.

Echopaw glanced around the forest, noticing that it was just past dawn and that the birds were just rowsing; Echopaw guessed they were going to start hunting for grubs and bugs for their nests.

Tornear soon came to an abrupt stop at the old Oak Tree, looking up and calculating the distance of the first branch. "All right. You all know that foxes and badgers occasionally enter the Clan's territory, correct?" all of the apprentices nodded warily. "Good. You also know that you may get trapped between one someday. But, if we learn a new technique of escape, we can avoid these situations; so," Tornear leapt up into the lowest tree branch of the magnificent Oak, which was a staggering height above Echopaw's head. "If we teach apprentices how to hop from tree to tree and climb from branch to branch, then present and future warriors can easily avoid contact with anything dangerous on the ground below." All of the apprentices watched wide-eyed as Tornear hopped from tree to tree gracefully, landing smoothly from one branch to the other without ever touching the ground. He soon had reached a cedar tree that was at least a couple of fox-lengths ahead of them in barely a couple of heartbeats.

The apprentices started cheering.

"Wow! So cool!"

"Amazing!"

"Will we get to learn?"

"Yes, you will all get to learn." Mewed Tornear, chuckling as he landed neatly on his paws. "Each of you shall follow my lead of what I did; you shall only go as far as I tell you to, and will listen to my orders, for they may save your life someday. Now, Barkpaw, you go first."

Barkpaw's eyes widened at the height of the first branch, but he swallowed his fear and leapt upward, determined. His front paws landed on the branch, but his back legs slipped on his landing and he was left dangling half on and half off of the branch. Echopaw took a sharp breath; she hoped he wouldn't fall.

But he soon had righted himself and stood normally on top of his branch.

"Well done!" Tornear mewed, beaming. Echopaw was reminded of Thorn in her dream. "Now, see if you can hop onto the next branch of that fir tree."

Barkpaw nodded. Measuring the distance of the next branch, he sprang into the air; Echopaw exhaled as he landed gently on the other branch with room to spare. Tornear turned to Yellowpaw. "You next." Tornear mewed and called back to Barkpaw, "And Barkpaw, stop when you reach the cedar!"

Echopaw watched as one after the other the apprentices jumped into the trees; she gulped occasionally when the others slipped on a jump or adjustment, but relaxed again when they righted themselves and continued with ease.

Finally, it was Echopaw's turn. She padded over to stand in front of the Oak's first branch; she crouched, and then sprang into the tree, scrabbling to get a hold of the sleek branch. She had soon steadied herself, and she waited as Tornear hopped beside her.

Echopaw realized that he seemed so at home in the trees, and as Echopaw grew she saw that he seemed to value even the smallest of life in the forest.

Again, she was reminded of the strange cats in her dream.

She pounced into the next tree as gracefully as Tornear had, barely pausing before launching herself into the next one. She felt alive as she darted through the leaves, relishing the wind in her fur and the smell of the Greenleaf trees.

She slowed as she reached the cedar, and dropped down effortlessly as the other apprentices stared at her with open mouths.

"How did you _do that? _ I could barely stand up there without wobbling." Yellowpaw exclaimed, and Echopaw's amber eyes glittered at the praise.

Tornear arrived soon after a couple of heartbeats had passed, and he gazed at her with a warm expression. "You were amazing, Echo. Great job." Echopaw pricked her ears; had he just called her Echo?

"Thanks," Echopaw mumbled, looking down at her paws. Windypaw exchanged a confused glance with Maplepaw, but then shrugged as Tornear started explaining something about balance.

When they finally returned to camp at sunhigh, Echopaw went straight to Bluebird. She passed through the lichen covering the entrance to the den, and the smell of tansy immediately filled her nostrils.

Bluebird turned to face her, putting herbs back in their storing holes. "What's up, Echopaw? You seem—distraught."

Echopaw gulped. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it is answerable, yes."

"Is it possible for a cat to be reincarnated?"

Bluebird narrowed her eyes, thinking. "I suppose it has happened in the past, yes. It is a very rare happening that could often concern the spirit of the dead cat convincing or negotiating with StarClan about its return to the world. They often return for some kind of purpose." She paused in her sorting of herbs, and gazed at Echopaw questioningly. "Why does an apprentice ask this?"

Echopaw responded quickly, "Just curious." She was chilled by something hidden in Bluebird's eyes; was it…regret?

Echopaw thanked Bluebird and backed out of the medicine den, thoughts crowding her mind. Who was she, really? What was she? How was it that she could see visions of the past or future?

And not just any past or future, but her own?

Echopaw opened her eyes once more to find the scent of strange cats around her, and the sight of two large green eyes staring at her.

"Sleepy-face, Echo. Wake up!" the face mewed, and Echopaw sat up to stare at a blue-furred tom. Something fluttered within her, and Echopaw realized that she was back in…wherever she was.

The handsome tom backed away from her. "Come on. It's time to meet Thorn and Leaf at the entrance to the Caves. They're going to teach us how to climb today." Enchanted by the tom's sudden appearance, Echopaw followed him outside.

In this dream, Echopaw had more control of her body than in the last one, and she was free to say what she wanted to.

"So…do you think it will be hard, Rain?" Echopaw asked as casually as she could, padding beside the tom; she somehow had known his name.

Rain shook his head, affection hidden behind his eyes. "I doubt it; climbing's in our blood." Echo followed him as they ran up a marshy slope, up into what would be MistClan territory. The pines soon thinned as Echo and Rain ran side by side all the way to the other side of the territory, where expansive caves stretched in front of them. Thorn and Leaf were waiting at the entrance.

"All right. Let's go." Thorn meowed, and the dream faded as they walked off.

Another dream soon followed, but Echo was inside the camp of pine trees once more; it seemed like she was in a Clan meeting.

A cat was yowling furiously at Thorn, while he just stared at his paws. "Admit it! Admit that you broke the law!" Echo was shocked as well as everyone else. What had he done wrong?

Another cat beside her chimed in, "He's been seeing that blasted Shandra again; that's the law he broke!" a ripple of concern and fright traveled around the group, and Rain pressed closer beside her.

"Yes. I have been seeing the loner. But, can't you see? I am still loyal to my Tribe; I beg of you, please let me stay!" Thorn begged, and the leader hissed; he slashed at his right ear, creating a huge nick that would stay there forever.

"Get your un-loyal face out of this Tribe, Thorn that Pricks Paws!" The leader shrieked, "And everyone—make sure he never comes back!" the Tribe nodded gravely, and Rain and Echo exchanged a worried glance. Thorn padded through an isle of scornful faces, and Echo saw that his sister Leaf was shaking her head sadly.

When Thorn passed by Echo, ear torn and bleeding, he mewed with a voice full of sorrow, "I am sorry I have failed you. May you live in peace." Echo nodded, to choked up to speak, then watched as he turned the corner and was gone. He had only been seven moons.

Another vision swept over the second, and Echo saw herself at the top of a great rock, gazing with shock and fright at the raging fire around her home. Rain had already evacuated the kits, and Echo was supposed to help the elders out of the flames. The smoke and ash had already suffocated them both, and Echo let out a sputtering cough that blurred the world around her. Most of the Tribe had scattered, leaving her alone and lost in her burning camp.

Suddenly she was falling, swirling into a peaceful calm, letting the heat of the fire ebb away with her senses as she spiraled into death.

"I love you, Rain that Ripples Pool," she whispered, then closed her eyes for the final time.

Echopaw blinked, her visions of the night before clouding her mind, the final vision repeating in her head. She now knew that all of those events had happened in the past, and that Thorn was _exiled_ before he was found.

She also knew she was a reincarnation.

And Bluebird had always known.

**Please review!!!! Also, read my other stories, Warriors: Seasons of Life: Book 1: Shadows, and Bloodstar's Beginning. Please R&R all, I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Man, this one took a while to get back to! I've been busy with my other fanfics, so this one just slipped my mind...**

**Happy reading!(and reviewing!)  
**

**Chapter 4**

Maplepaw blinked the rain out of her eyes. It had been three sunrises ago when she had first learned how to climb trees, but it seemed that everyone had been progressing except her.

"Your time will come, Maplepaw," Tornear had mewed when she almost fell out of the tree. "The others may just…have a skill in this. Beginner's luck?"

Maplepaw sighed, and she leapt into the cedar, the last mark for the days before. She was still only starting at the Oak and going to the cedar when everyone else was taking harder challenges further into the forest; Echopaw had described hopping to a tree across a certain amount of land, and Windypaw had described his face-to-face climbing encounter with a squirrel.

Tornear approached her on the ground of the cedar tree, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Good job, Maplepaw. I think you're ready for the next challenge."

"Finally," She whispered. She was instructed to stay in the tree while Tornear picked out another line for her to jump in.

He flicked his tail at a faraway fir tree. "That is your destination. Reach it." He waited below the fir tree.

Maplepaw gulped at the distance between her and the first tree. She leaped upward at the first branch, feeling the leaves brush her paws before she fell, tumbling below at a dizzying rate. She hit the ground hard, and then kept rolling downhill until she was at the Thunderpath. She was covered in dirt.

She stopped herself, panting, and started to lie on the ground; her body ached and she stifled a groan. She perked her ears as the faint sound of voices came near the GhostClan border, and she scrabbled to a sitting position when a russet tom and a cream she-cat appeared on the other side of the border.

"I caught that squirrel faster that you!" the tom was saying smugly to the she-cat. She slit her eyes.

"Did not!" she mewed.

"Did too! Hey! What are you doing here? This is our territory." The tom had glanced toward Maplepaw, who sat frozen in place. Her ears turned hot with embarrassment, realizing that she had leaves sticking out of her fur at odd angles.

"I'm just…waiting for my patrol to catch up with me." Maplepaw retorted, but the tom didn't look very convinced. He snorted and turned away.

The she-cat, however, looked at her worriedly. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Maplepaw didn't want to tell her the real reason she looked like this. "Nothing happened. I'm fine." she grumbled. She stalked back into the trees without a second glance.

Tornear was waiting for her back at the tree, staring at Maplepaw with wide eyes. "Did you fall?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She mewed, and pushed past him, feeling defeated and hurt. But something else was nagging at her brain; the tom's eyes had been blue and his pelt russet, and the sight of him staring at her had chilled her bones. He didn't look much older or younger than her, and both of them were apprentices.

But something was familiar, and not in a good way…

That night was the night of the Gathering, and it would be Maplepaw's first time visiting FourSeasons. It would be Echopaw's and Windypaw's first time as well, unless they weren't picked. Luckily the rain from the morning had cleared, revealing a clear starry sky above.

Maplepaw sat in the center of the clearing, waiting as Willowstar picked the Gathering patrol. "Jackalfang, Flowerblossom, Foxwhisker, Featherfoot, Batscreech, Blackface, Dewfrost, Windypaw, Echopaw, and Maplepaw. Myself, Tornear, and of course Bluebird will come as well. Let's go." Maplepaw's heart skipped a beat, and she anxiously followed her sister out of camp. It seemed that Echopaw was more distant these days, and whenever anyone talked to her she would jump as if she were awakened from sleep.

Maplepaw approached Windypaw. "Do you know what's up with Echopaw? She seems different."

Windypaw shrugged, distracted by something else. "Uh, yeah, that's great, Maplepaw."

Maplepaw looked at him. What was so great about it? Confusion masked her other emotions. "Are you—looking for something?" Windypaw kept glancing into the trees with a nervous expression.

"Long story short, sort of."

A loud yowl from Willowstar interrupted their conversation. "What do you mean, we stole your land? This has been MoonClan territory for seasons." She was saying, and Maplepaw caught the faint scent of GhostClan coming from her direction.

A reply was mewed, and Maplepaw strained her ears to listen as Willowstar responded, "We shall discuss this when we get there." She growled. She lashed her tail, and the MoonClan patrol continued on.

They reached FourSeasons soon after, and Maplepaw gasped as she saw numerous cats from all of the Clans gathered in an expansive clearing. A river ran straight through the center, its waves glittering and swollen in the moonlight. Ledges surrounded the outer areas, and colorful flowers and grasses grew under paw. Pines and cedars grew in a natural ring around the clearing. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Windypaw nudged her, jolting her out of her reverie. She turned to see him heading over with Echopaw toward a group of MistClan, EmberClan, and GhostClan apprentices.

Windypaw approached the group, his yellow eyes friendly. "Hello. I'm Windypaw, and this is Echopaw and Maplepaw. We're from MoonClan."

"I could tell, by the foulness of your stench." The black apprentice from the previous battle hissed at the back of the group. The cream she-cat from the border Maplepaw had seen shushed him.

"Don't be rude, Beepaw. Anyway, I'm Dawnpaw, this is Redpaw, and this is Beepaw. Sorry for Beepaw's rude remark," the she-cat apologized; she glared at the black tom, whose yellow gaze was trained on the ground. Maplepaw recognized Redpaw as the russet tom she had seen with the Dawnpaw that day at the border.

"Nice to meet you, Windypaw." A long haired silver she-cat mewed. "I'm Lambpaw, and this is my brother Cliffpaw; we're from EmberClan." Lambpaw pointed to a sandy brown tom beside her that must be her brother. Maplepaw noticed that she avoided Windypaw's gaze, and she saw her ears turn bright red.

Hello. I'm Frostpaw." meowed a white MistClan tom as MistClan approached. " This is Weedpaw. Both of us will be warriors next moon!" he fluffed up proudly. Maplepaw greeted the tortoiseshell she-cat named Weedpaw, and the apprentices chatted.

Soon, a particular topic arose between them. " Why are you so small? You're no bigger than a kit." Beepaw remarked, speaking to Lambpaw. She turned away.

Cliffpaw jumped in to defend his sister. " She's just…a little on the small side, that's all. But she's still the best hunter I know." The comment made Lambpaw regain her confidence.

"Well…" Lambpaw blushed, and they all laughed.

A yowl from Waterstar interrupted them.

"The Gathering is starting," Weedpaw whispered, and Maplepaw sat beside Lambpaw and Dawnpaw. Goldenstar approached the front of the rock first, standing proudly above them.

"Prey is running well in EmberClan territory this Greenleaf, and we have three new kits, Stormkit, Nightkit, and Briarkit. We have made three new apprentices; Lambpaw, Cliffpaw, and Treepaw." All of the cats cheered, and Lambpaw blushed beside Maplepaw. "Also, there has been no sign of rogues or any other creatures in the mountains surrounding us; the MoonCircle tunnel that lead to the Meadow is still buried in rubble." Cats from all Clans nodded agreement.

_What Meadow? _Maplepaw thought.

Waterstar came up next. "We have been blessed with many new kits this season, and I am pleased to report that our two apprentices will become warriors by the next Gathering." A murmur of congratulations rippled out. Maplepaw saw that Frostpaw was looking around with a proud expression.

"The river has been swollen with fish, but GhostClan, MoonClan and ourselves will be in danger of flooding if these rains continue." He warned. He backed down as Willowstar stepped forward.

"We ourselves have made new apprentices; Maplepaw, Echopaw, and Windypaw. Prey is plentiful in the forest, and there has been no trouble." she glared at Onestar, the leader of GhostClan.

Willowstar hesitated before backing away, letting Onestar step forward.

"We demand more territory." Onestar yowled, and GhostClan ranted agreement. All of the Clans yowled in protest.

Bluebird spoke up. "Didn't we settle this? And I thought we could trust you to get him out!" she mewed. And Whiteclaw bristled at the medicine cat beneath his leader.

Willowstar came in. "I would understand if you were in dire need of territory, Onestar, but just because you wish—_he_ wishes—to be closer to your enemies? I cannot make agreements when a rogue is filling nonsense in your head! I believe Jangor has finally turned you inside out." Gasps of alarm filled the clearing as Maplepaw discovered that the secret was out. Maplepaw glanced behind her, and saw that Redpaw was hissing angrily. Beside him, Dawnpaw was trying to calm him down.

"Redpaw, calm down! They don't mean that about our father." Dawnpaw mewed. Maplepaw pricked her ears; had she said Jangor was their _father_?

"Oh yes they do," Redpaw growled, "Jangor was hardly anything more than a traitor in their eyes." Maplepaw shivered at the sound of his steely voice, wondering what she would do if her father, Blackface, had become a traitor.

Willowstar and Onestar were on the verge of fighting, each bristling with unsheathed claws. "Fine! If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you get!" Willowstar was shouting, and Waterstar tried to break up the two she-cats. A cloud slowly passed over the moon, and Maplepaw heard a shriek as the world went dark.

The cats in the clearing yowled and murmured in concern. "You have angered StarClan with your quarreling! Stop this at once!" Goldenstar demanded, and Willowstar forced her claws to sheath and her pelt to lie flat again. Beside her, Onestar had narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Now Onestar, there is no need for irrational fights about territory you don't need. And Willowstar, MoonClan doesn't need to shed blood because of this? You wouldn't be hurt."

"Our pride would be." Willowstar snapped in an inaudible growl, and the Gathering dispersed.

Maplepaw hurriedly followed the MoonClan cats out of the clearing, all of them avoiding the harsh gazes given to them by GhostClan.

Maplepaw noticed that Owlfeather had a despairing and disappointed look on his brown tabby face, and she wondered why he looked so sad. She shrugged and continued walking, watching as the cloud rolled by the moon as if nothing had happened.

Echopaw sighed as she watched Hawkeyes leave the camp, wondering bleakly if she was seeing Owlfeather again. Echopaw had noticed her leave ever since that first day, and she saw that it was happening more often. She was grateful at least that Hawkeyes was keeping to her duties in training Echopaw and patrolling and hunting; but it seemed she grew more distant everyday.

Windypaw also seemed jumpier than usual, and it annoyed Echopaw that he wouldn't tell her what was wrong; of course, she had her own secrets to tend to. There was also the fact that she was once a part of the Tribe of Many Moons, and that she had been an apprentice with Tornear when he had been in the Tribe.

So many thoughts crowded her mind these days that Echopaw found it hard to concentrate on simple tasks like depositing mouse bile onto the elder's ticks. It seemed that she remembered most of the skills that the Tribe cats learned from her past life, like climbing trees and giving thanks for the lives they took.

Echopaw sighed, ready to give up on the matter.

She padded out of camp, hoping a walk would help clear her senses. She walked idly past the border lines, first EmberClan, then MistClan, and then finally GhostClan. The GhostClan border seemed empty as the others, but the woods on the other side were deathly silent. Not a single bird chirped in the breeze.

_That's odd, _Echopaw thought. She ventured onto the forever-silent Thunderpath, wondering just how long ago it had been abandoned.

Just as she thought it, a vision came spiraling into her mind.

She was once again Echo of the Tribe, leaving the forests and plains of the old territory on her leader's orders. She had been told that very few monsters ever crossed here in leaf-bare, but she was still wary.

As she followed Rain and Leaf onto the Thunderpath, a low rumbling filled her ears and the ground began to shake. All of the Tribe cats looked around for a monster, but none arrived and the ground continued shaking. The Thunderpath retched and cracked underneath the cats, and Echo screeched in terror as the Thunderpath split in two. One half was moving one way, the other another way; and she was caught in the middle.

Echo's legs screamed for her to run, but her body and mind were frozen in place. She vaguely heard Rain's cries of anguish as he urged her forward, and out of nowhere a monster came barreling past them, swerving to the side when it saw the ruined path. It crashed into the tree that held the Tribe leader, Screech, who came spiraling toward the ground out of the tallest branch. He hit the hood of the monster with a crunch, and started rolling motionless toward the monster's massive black paws.

The shaking earth had subsided, but the Thunderpath remained cracked and broken in front of the cats. The monster that crashed was belching out a foul-smelling smoke, and liquid poured from underneath it, black and sticky.

Echo came to her senses and scrabbled up into the tree beside Rain, trembling fiercely as she witnessed her second death to the Thunderpath.

No sooner had two heartbeats passed when a horrid shrieking filled the air, tormenting her ears. Another, more careful white monster crawled into view, and stopped as two Twolegs rushed out and hooked something up to the other monster. One went back inside the white monster, and it started to roll backwards; the monster that was lodged in the tree jerked, and started to creak backwards toward the white one.

The other Twoleg then reached into the rubble of the car and hauled the broken and bleeding Twoleg inside the crash into the white monster and poked strange strings and fluids into it.

The monster finally rolled away, the broken monster and its Twoleg disappearing into the distance.

The Tribe cats watched this happening, and then cautiously started down their trees. Many cats started to pull Screech from under the bark of the swaying tree, but the new leader Branch of Fallen Oak just shook his head sadly.

"It is no use; he is in the paws of the Tribe of Running Stars now." Branch mewed solemnly, and with bowed heads and sinking hearts, the Tribe cats followed a new and different path toward their unknown destination.

Echopaw blinked, the rays of the setting sun jolting her awake. Her vision had swirled Echopaw into a world of unconscious, and she shook her pelt as her stiff legs stretched behind her. She was still in the center of the Thunderpath, and she suppressed a shiver as she found herself in the center of the crack on the deserted path. She looked despairingly at the crooked tree where the monster had crashed seasons before, and saw that its still branches held scorch-marks where the beast's fumes had burned it.

A startled yowl from GhostClan territory made Echopaw whirl around, and she saw with dismay that a patrol of bristling GhostClan cats stood on the opposite side of the border.

Bramblethorn, Racebrook, Flashtail, and Beepaw appeared out of the bushes at the border, and Flashtail hissed before Bramblethorn silenced her with a flick of his tail.

"And just what do you think you're doing? This is our side of the Thunderpath." Racebrook spat, and Echopaw bristled with fury.

"I was out for a walk—" she began.

"When you decided to hunt on the borderline; which happens to be _half in GhostClan territory!" _Flashtail finished, sniffing contemptuously. She stalked toward Echopaw, the patrol flanking her sides as they circled. Echopaw's claws slid out, but she remained calm.

"I had no intention to steal prey. I am sorry to have disturbed you." She forced herself to dip her head in apology. She backed away toward her own territory, but the patrol kept closing in, coming up and pushing behind her.

"Oh no, we can't let this _trespasser_ leave without—"

"Enough, Flashtail. She has no thought of taking prey from GhostClan." The voice of Tornear was like music to Echopaw's ears as he emerged from the bushes with a large patrol of MoonClan cats. They outnumbered the GhostClan patrol by at least three, and Echopaw's fur lay flat again. She backed toward his side, relieved to be back on her territory.

"What would you know? If it wasn't for Onestar and Foreststar, you would still be a starving loner, lost and beaten." Bramblethorn sneered, and Tornear flicked his ears. Echopaw wondered what crossed his mind.

"Come on, let's go." ordered Jackalfang, one of the members of the MoonClan patrol. "Echopaw, Windypaw." Echopaw nodded and joined her brother at the back of the patrol, and with a last hiss the GhostClan patrol disappeared into the pines.

"Where were you, Echopaw? You were missing all day." Windypaw meowed, and Echopaw sighed wearily. "Well?"

"I went for a walk, and I guess I dozed off near the border." Echopaw lied swiftly, feeling a sharp pain at lying to her brother. "The patrol spotted me, and then…well, I guess I was lucky you came along." Echopaw shrugged dismissively, as if there was nothing wrong at all.

"Well, we were on our way to search for you, and Willowstar sent this big of a patrol because we didn't know if there was trouble or not. But it seems as if you're fine." Echopaw thought that Willowstar's reaction wasn't necessary, but she held her tongue.

_ She was just trying to help, _a voice at the back of her mind mewed. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the present.

As soon as they arrived back at camp, Echopaw was overwhelmed with an uproar. Bluebird was dashing across the clearing, carrying herbs back and forth between a wailing Yellowpaw.

Echopaw and Windypaw watched in horror, and they ran up to stand beside Barkpaw and Maplepaw.

"What happened?" Echopaw demanded, watching Yellowpaw curl on the floor. She writhed on the ground, her eyes watery and full of pain.

Surprisingly, Sparrowkit answered her question. "She was playing with a ball of moss with Minnowkit and I, and then her eyes turned blue and she was suddenly on the ground like this." He looked shocked, and Echopaw laid her tail on his small shoulder gently. The gesture calmed both the apprentice and the kit.

Bluebird returned with a mouthful of bitter-smelling herbs, and placed them down in front of Yellowpaw. "Can you swallow these?" she asked, and her voice cracked as Yellowpaw struggled to reach the herbs. Echopaw saw in Bluebird's eyes that she knew what was wrong, and she watched as Windypaw and Bluebird exchanged a knowing glance.

A gasp from Yellowpaw grasped her attention once more, and she watched with relief as she returned to normal. Her body stopped shaking, and her breathing slowed to a normal rate. Hawkeyes, who lay beside Yellowpaw, closed her eyes. Though her features showed her relief, Echopaw sensed a seething anger inside the young warrior.

_What's biting her pelt?_

Willowstar approached the little group that had formed around the apprentice, Tornear and Smokeshadow by her side. "What is going here?"

Echopaw and Windypaw repeated what Sparrowkit had told them to the MoonClan leader. Windypaw and Bluebird added also that it had happened before to Icewing when she was training with Windypaw.

Willowstar shook her head. "Though it is Greenleaf, danger still lurks within the forests." Echopaw's eyes widened at her leader's grave words. Echopaw and Barkpaw were in charge of helping Yellowpaw to the apprentice's den where she would rest, and Echopaw heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Yellowpaw sleeping soundly, tail curled over her nose.

Outside, Barkpaw whispered, "Um, I was wondering…would you like to go hunting with me?" he mewed hopefully. Echopaw thought that it was the most horrible moment for him to be asking that, but she held in a snapping remark.

_Well, hunting will take my mind off things, and the Clan _does_ need prey._

"Sure, Barkpaw. I'd love to." Echopaw replied cheerfully, and Barkpaw visibly brightened. He called over to Tornear, who included them in his patrol, along with Maplepaw and Windypaw.

"Tornear, why are you bringing all of the apprentices?" Maplepaw asked.

"Because this is going to be your first assessment." He replied, and Echopaw gasped in excitement. Finally, there was some good news.

"Will our mentors really be watching us while we hunt?" Barkpaw asked nervously; Tornear nodded.

Seeing Barkpaw's distress, Featherfoot jumped in, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll all do wonderfully."

The rest of their mentors, Hawkeyes, Icewing, and Crystalberry, were already waiting by the fern tunnel. Echopaw's tail shot into the air with happiness, but Barkpaw was looking disappointed.

"Don't worry. Yellowpaw will just have hers afterward, that's all. And" she whispered in his ear, "I'll hunt with you later, okay?"

"Okay." mumbled Barkpaw, answering both comments. "That would be great."

He followed her out of the tunnel, and immediately their mentors sprang into action.

Crystalberry whispered, "Now don't look for us. We'll be right there," and pounded into the trees.

Echopaw broke from the group of nervous apprentices, opening her jaws for a whiff of prey. She scented vole up ahead, and she instinctively dropped into a hunter's crouch. She spotted it soon after, and she slowly crept toward it, her paw steps light and quick. She pounced on it before it knew what hit it. She dispatched it with a swift bite to the neck.

A snapping twig made her whirl around, and she pricked her ears as a dark blur passed by her. She unsheathed her claws.

"Very funny, Barkpaw. No tricks; this is—" she cut off as the shape came nearer, coming into view. She gasped, but held her ground.

A bear came sniffing towards her, curling its lip in a snarl as it spotted her. It was big and brown, like the color of sand after rain. It hoisted itself onto its hind paws and let out a vicious bellow that shook the forest and silenced the birds.

Echopaw heard a screech from a cat, and Hawkeyes jumped out of the undergrowth onto the bear's back. She clawed at its ears, but it easily threw her off. She fell to the ground with a thud, winded. More yowls came from the undergrowth, and the entire assessment group pounded onto the bear. Echopaw joined in, biting and clawing its ankles so it would stumble. Windypaw was only a white blur high above her, and Maplepaw was screeching as the bear picked her up with his paws and threw her across the clearing. She tumbled and rolled, but picked herself up and jumped back into the fray.

Echopaw slashed out at the bear's left flank, making it bellow and bare its yellow teeth. Someone must have gone for reinforcements, because a steady yowl from another group of cats came towards them. Willowstar was in the lead, along with Foxwhisker, Treefern, and Joyfeather. With a mighty leap, Willowstar jumped on the bear's face, clawing its eyes and screeching ferociously. It crawled back onto its front paws, and with a last snort and grunt the bear hobbled away, scratched and slightly bleeding.

"Yeah, leave and don't come back, mange-pelt!" Foxwhisker shouted at the bear. The patrol caught their breath, panting and gasping in the clearing.

"W-W- Woa." Breathed Maplepaw. "I can't believe there was a _bear_ on our territory. Oh, I hope it left." She mewed, quietly despairing.

"Well, it's gone. For now." Willowstar panted. She looked around. Hawkeyes was leaning heavily on Crystalberry, who was giving orders to Windypaw about going to Bluebird. Echopaw watched Tornear as he checked the others for wounds; Echopaw had a particularly bad cut on her shoulder, and she winced as Tornear grazed his tail across it.

"It's quite deep," he remarked, "You should have Bluebird take a good look when we return." Turning to the apprentices, he rasped wearily, "You all fought a great battle. This was quite an assessment in itself." He let out a dry laugh. The patrol padded back to camp, the injured cats in the lead and following Windypaw as they headed toward the medicine den.

Echopaw winced as a cold poultice was rubbed into her wound, but then sighed as the soothing juices healed any infection. Bluebird carefully placed a wad of cobwebs on her shoulder.

"There. Now, eat these poppyseeds for rest. You shouldn't train or hunt for awhile with these wounds." Bluebird handed Echopaw tiny black seeds that she lapped up quickly with her tongue; drowsiness settled onto her, and she slipped contentedly into sleep.

Echopaw opened her eyes to find herself in the forest, although snow had fallen and the trees were bare and cold. A roar filled her ears, and suddenly cats came pounding out of the undergrowth, running straight through her.

She twirled around, trying to look for what they were running from. Another shattering screech filled her ears, and a shadow passed over a vicious white light that blinded her.

The shadow came nearer, and Echopaw soon became paralyzed with fear as the cat's gaze seemed to lock her in place.

His blue eyes were unmistakable and searching, and his russet pelt shone like blood in the light.

"Nowhere to run, Echo." He whispered in a steely voice, and Echopaw shuddered in her sleep. A sharp pain entered her mind, and the world went black as her eyes turned blue.

Echopaw blinked, relieved to be back in the medicine den. She stood up, only to crumple down again as her shoulder let out a staggering pain up her spine. She breathed in sharply, and saw through watery eyes that Bluebird was returning with a squirrel and a mouse in her jaws.

"You're up." She meowed; she noticed her shoulder and gasped. "Oh dear. We need to fix you up." Echopaw managed a nod, and Bluebird set to work. She pulled out some yarrow and comfrey leaves, chewing the comfrey carefully into a poultice. Echopaw's shoulder felt like it was on fire, and the cool juice of the poultice felt nice against her skin. The yarrow leaves tasted bitter, but helped with the shock of the pain.

"Thank you." Echopaw managed to say.

"You're welcome." Replied Bluebird with a wink.

Echopaw hesitated, wondering if she should talk to Bluebird about what she knew.

_It couldn't hurt—could it?_

"Um, Bluebird? Remember when I asked you about…reincarnation the other day?" Bluebird stopped eating her mouse.

"What about it?" she asked cautiously. She sat up and listened intently.

"Well," Echopaw mewed slowly, "I think—maybe—that I might…" she trailed off as Bluebird hung her head and sighed.

"I know what you're going to say, Echopaw." Bluebird meowed, "And my answer is yes, I have known ever since before your birth." Echopaw opened her mouth to speak, but Bluebird continued, "StarClan, or the Tribe of Running Stars, sent me a message, telling me of a noble cat who must return to the forest for—certain reasons."

Echopaw was dumbfounded. She really had known all along!

"The past leader, Screech of Hunting Eagle, told of a prophecy. _When the call of the wild receives the Echo, a Thorn that Pricked Paws shall return to defeat the power within." _Bluebird finished reciting the prophecy, closing her eyes with a ragged breath. "I know that this might be too much to handle, but please understand I had no choice."

Echopaw was silent for a while longer, then mewed in a voice barely above a whisper, "I know. You see, I've been having these visions—"

**I noticed that this is a very long chapter. Please review, and check out my other story, Bloodstar's Beginning; if you have read Seasons of Life Book 1: Shadows, you will know who Bloodstar is and I would appreciate it if you read it anyway even if you don't (please? For me!)...I will not post again until I get at least 10 reviews.**


End file.
